SerpentineSavior
Introduction Be the Snake Bitch Your name is YRIADE SLYTHE, and damn do your fellow trolls hate you. Most of them, anyway. Well, you would think they have reason to, what with you liking to INVADE THEIR MINDS, after all. It's just a game to you, however. All in good fun. It's not like you hurt anyone unless they really are just asking for it. And you CAN make them ASK FOR IT. All except that little mouse, Varlux. Oh, he says he's a rat, but we all know that's just a large mouse. Your trolltag is serpentineSavior and You tend to hi&&&&& when you &peak. Personality Yriade is the type of person who will do anything to achieve her goals, no matter how low the deed or how vague or selfish the goal. She's quite prone to bouts of boredom, and those tend to lead to her "playing" with her "friends". Despite most of the trolls disliking her invasive nature, some of the other trolls, like Dictus, value her skills, and like to put them to good use. Yriade is very much an attention-seeker, though she'd be loathe to admit it. She loves to get a rise out of people and nothing infuriates her more when that doesn't happen. Biography Lusus Yriade's lusus is a two-headed slitherbeast, that Yriade affectionately refers to as Snakemother. Both of Snakemother's heads are usually in tandem when they move and speak, almost as though they share one mind. When Yriade was a grub, they used to coil around her when she slept to keep her warm. Despite everything Yriade does and is capable of doing, Snakemother cared for her very much, and wanted nothing more than for her grub to learn from the mistakes of her ancestor The Desirous. Modus Yriade's Maze Modus is a rather complicated modus, where each item captchalogued would be put in a place in a large maze. In order to get an item out, the user is required to solve the maze for the item they need. The more important or more costly the item, the harder the solution is for that particular item. Strife Yriade is a fierce opponent, both physically and mentally. She loves one-upping trolls dumber than her, and she enjoys taunting those weaker than her. She tends to focus on Varlux as her primary "toy", though he's always stood up to her when they have their mental battles. She uses a mind-control technique where she enters the other person's head, and "rearranges" things in their mind, allowing her to control them for short periods of time. Even if she isn't present in their mind, she can leave little "subliminal messages" which are like little timebombs as "insurance". She can also defend her own mind against invaders by creating traps and labryinths for the intruder to get lost in. In a physical battle, Yriade uses things like shuriken and sharpened metal skewers to throw at her opponent from the shadows. She doesn't like to engage her opponents directly until they're nice and wounded, giving her the upper hand. Ancestor The Desirous was a troll who was a politician in The Emperor's court. She sought The Enforcer's position and power, and was willing to do anything to get it. She constantly undermined The Enforcer's authority to make her look incompetent and off-focus. She was able to turn The Emperor against his matesprit's judgement by telling him that the Capital couldn't afford The Enforcer's "wild honkbeast chases". But, she got too greedy. During the Carnifex Case, she sought to catch the criminal herself. So, after the death of The Casaulty, a slight wrinkle in her plan, she managed to get access to The Apostate, who was captured by the RAPF. She tried to interrogate The Apostate, and once she had the information she wanted, she was going to kill her. During her interrogation, she was caught in the act by The Banneret, who quickly informed his superior, The Enforcer. Seeing a chance for revenge, the purple-blooded seadweller drug the politican before The Emporer, where she was made to confess all of her crimes. As punishment, she was forever banished from the Capital City. She died alone and in poverty. Yriade doesn't believe her ancestor actually existed, but she sees The Desirous as someone that can be looked up to. When Yriade was younger, she constantly acted out the cases The Desirous was a part of, believing them to be simple plays, written by someone with a flair for the dramatic and an over-active imagination. Session In SGRUB, Yriade was instrumential to Dictus' gameplan. She used her mind-control abilities to nutralize Arienn Finnek, the Psiioniic, by taking control of her moirail, Tannis Risden, and threatening to kill her. However, after Tannis reached God Tier, Yriade lost control of her mind. This is due to the fact that when a player dies, their brain shuts down, and thus is out of Yriade's control. After this little development came to light, Arienn took the fight to Yriade. Planet The Land of Mazes and Shade (LoMaS) is a peaceful land inhabited by intelligent raccoons. Yriade quickly takes the place over and forces the raccoons to work for her. The land is dotted with small labrynths, made of trees and shrubbery. The denizen of LoMaS is Karni Mata. The traditional votive image of Karni Mata shows her standing with an upward pointing trident in her right hand, a demon's severed head impaled from the lower butt end. She holds another severed head in her left hand. She's also closely associated with caves and trees. She's considered to be an avatar of Durga after being incorporated into the Hindu pantheon for being a tribal ancestress goddess. Title As a Seer of Void, Yriade was able to look into the void, and be granted visions from the horror terrors. She used these visions to steer the game in her team's favor, and would use them post-game to assist the humans. However, the horror terrors chose what to show her, and thus they are easily skewed and misinterpreted. Yriade also can't ask them anything. The visions are a one-way means of communication between the horror terrors and her. Post-SGRUB Yirade made it her hobby to screw with the Beta Earth game, thus leading to everyone else from her session alienating her. She actually would be on the receiving end of a tyrade from Dynier Valiet, and would soon realize that her meddling and interference was causing her to be left alone. She would develop a black crush on Dynier for his tyrade, but she would seek out Liraun Unaret to aspustice so she wouldn't cheat on her Kismesis, Varlux Nalsor. Trivia *Snakemother is actually a two-headed snake. A rarity even on Alternia! Gallery Yriade_Slythe.png|thumb|left|Yriade Slythe by ParadoxyIntent Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Gancolt the Grey